Inductors are used in a wide array of applications such as signal processing, noise filtering, power generation, electrical transmission systems etc. In order to provide more compact and more efficient inductors, the electrically conducting winding of the inductor may be arranged around an elongated magnetically conducting core, i.e. an inductor core. An inductor core is preferably made of a material presenting a higher permeability than air wherein the inductor core may enable an inductor of increased inductance.
Inductor cores are available in a large variety of designs and materials, each having their specific advantages and disadvantages. However, in view of the ever increasing demand for inductors in different applications there is still a need for inductor cores having a flexible and efficient design and which are usable in a wide range of applications.